Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fluid ejection device with restriction channel and to a method for manufacturing the fluid ejection device.
Description of the Related Art
Multiple types of fluid ejection devices are known, in particular inkjet heads for printing applications. Similar heads, with appropriate modifications, may further be used for ejection of fluid other than ink, for example, for applications in the biological or biomedical field, for local application of biological material (e.g., DNA) during manufacturing of sensors for biological analyses.
Manufacturing methods envisage coupling via gluing or bonding of a large number of pre-processed wafers. This method is costly and typically requires high precision. Misalignment between the wafers during assembly may entail both structural weakness and non-optimal operation of the finished device.